torongonuifandomcom-20200214-history
Torren
Toa of Transformation on Torongo Nui. Currently listning to Truth in Hidden Hill. Contact During the first half of Contact Torren was either off duty or doing small short guarding shifts. But during the second half, during the award ceramony, Torren was posted as a wall guard for the procedings. But when the invasion pod crashed in the stadium, he was chosen to participate in the inspection team. The team traveled through many dark, poorly lit corridors,until finding the Drone Army. After seeing the full extent of the army, the invasion army mobilized, exiting the pod. Rushing out of the pod, the Inspection Team rendouvoused with the remaining live wall guards. But when trying to exit the stadium, a laser turret from the pod shot down a comm tower and blocked the entrance. Using his transforming abilities, Torren morphed into a giant lava monster, and crushed the gate blocking the exit. The inspection team and the wall guards then went on to evacuate the entire city (not mentioned), and then headed for the MC hills, and their tunnels for cover. Secret When the Turaga calls the following people to order • Torren • Valta • Koreye • Gami • Boton • Idruka • Ahrii • Firaud • Sma • Sphord • Rofe • Tava • Gordo • Stok • Coap • Laed nobody was more surprised then himself when he was named Captain of the Recistence, and given a ceramonial knife as a badge of office. After being told of the plan, Torren was left to orginzie the troops and Matoran. Torren began to get a few things done. 1. Start training Matoran Soilder 2. Evacuate Recistance into deeper tunnels, and slowly head for the Earth Zone as a backup plan. 3. Gather info on enemy troops and commanders. 4.Attacking small alien encampments and supply partys. 5. Officially declaring the Torongo Nui-Alien War. Torren's dutys where inturrupted when Sphord saw Kar's lightning burst, as well as the eruption of the volcano. Given enough motive to hunt back down the Matoran Captains, Sma, and Firaud, Torren and Sphord traveled across the rocky plains to relay a short update on the War, as well as important information on Kar. In order to cross the rocky plains (flooded by lava), Torren had to shapeshift into a large Nui-Rama, to carry Sphord and himself past the hot magma. Crossing the rim of Sma-Volcano, the two Toa found themselves in the middle of a mini war. Fighting their way to the others, the united matoran captains, Sma, Firaud, Torren, and Sphord exchanged information and such as they headed for Kar. Torren reached the alien first, and tried to fend him off. Turning into Kar himself, he was still no match for the aliens supiorer strength and power. He was saved in the knick of time by the others, but Sphord was kidnapped and the two were spirited away before anything could be done. Truth Torren is first mentioned in the Truth Saga, at the last Chapter of Truth Part 1, Escape. We see Torren with a childlike attitude, and visibly shorter as well, as his transforming abilities give him the ability to aprarently grow, even though most Toa do so as well, he grows at a more visible rate. Tools Torren's weapons and tools change as he transforms, though he was given a ceramonial knife as a gift from Turaga Wan (although also a badge of office). Powers Again, Torrens powers change as he transforms, though of couse the obviousest power to put here would be transformation. Note: Torren's powers are halved when he turns into any chosen creature, and it also takes a lot of his energy anyway. Forms Torren has transformed into many different things, ranging from the crazyiest type of Rahi to a alien itself. These are the forms Torren has been seen as in the Chronicles. • Kar • Nui-Rama • Lava Monster • Normal Form Personality Torren always will be a kid, no matter how long he lives. He often has a boyish attitude (this has barely been seen in the Chronicles to date though), but he has had to toughen up and act mature as a recistance leader. Idea* User:Torren (Torongo's cousain) Category:Toa